Today made-to-order computer systems, such as desktops, laptops, and the like, are readily available to both business and non-business customers. Generally, customers can visit a retail store, or can visit a retail or manufacturer's website, to submit an order for their desired computer system. After selecting a particular system, a customer may be able to customize their order, oftentimes by selecting hardware or software options they wish to include in their particular system. For instance, when customizing an order for a desktop computer system, a customer may select an operating system, software applications, the type of primary memory, and the type of display output card they wish to include in their desktop computer system. Once completed, the order may be submitted to a computer assembly facility, which may assemble the made-to-order desktop computer system according to the hardware and software options selected by the customer.